This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the Proteogenomics (Core C) is to provide project investigators with a resource for expert consultation, technical training, and state-of-the-art instrumentation to enable advancement of their research efforts through the application of high throughput genomic analysis, qPCR and protein based ('proteomic') approaches. The genomic component permits investigators to use several microarray-based technologies including comprehensive gene expression profiling, single nucleotide polymorphism, and chromatin immunoprecipitation-chip methods;the core also provides advanced computational/statistical analysis tools and training for these technologies. We have also recently expanded our genomics services by adding RNA multiplex analysis and laser capture microdissected tissue. The proteomics component provides investigators with technical assistance and instrumentation resources to use conventional and cutting edge protein biochemistry-based technologies including multiplex bead array and surface plasmon technology to address questions of protein function. During the last year COBRE Core C continued to provide genomics and proteomics services to both past and present COBRE trainees (see attached Table 1), including trainees funded by the Lipidomics COBRE program (RR107677, L. Obeid, PI) the Oral Health COBRE Program (RR017696) and the SC INBRE program (RR16461, L. Pirise-Creek, PI).